Saiyuki: Other Stories
by LadyDeathbat
Summary: A collection of Fluff and Lemon one-shots. Strong M for lots of beautiful yaoi. GojyoHakkai and SanzoXGoku. I hope you enjoy. Hakuryu turns into a human, Sanzo tells Goku a bedtime story, and Gojyo swaers to stop flirting!
1. Hakkai's Anger

**Author's disclaimer: If I owned Saiyuki, everyday would be this awesome. Sorry Minekura-sensei. **

**A/N: Slightly OOC but I tried. I was writing at 5AM with my friend, Goku(she's like Goku and I'm like Hakkai). **

**Song I'm listening to: I Don't Care – Apocalyptica **

Chapter One. Hakkai's Anger

Another hotel. Another dusty town. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai sat around the tiny card table in the room Sanzo and Goku shared. Sanzo pulled a pack of marlboro red one hundreds from his kimono. He growled, violet eyes burning with anger as he smashed empty pack in his hand. Presumably his last pack.

"Gojyo, smokes?"

"I'm out too," Gojyo complained.

Hakkai sighed, taking Sanzo's gold card from the bag on the bed. "Make a list, I'll go get the things needed."

…

In quick chicken scratch Sanzo wrote _'Smokes. Food.'_ on the list and Gojyo took the list adding _'Babes. Beer. Menthols.'_ Hakkai groaned, knowing his friend was messing when he wrote the first part.

"HEY, HEY Hakkai. Can I come with you please please please?" Goku begged in a childish tone.

'OH why not!' Hakkai smiled, eyes closed. Gojyo glanced at his friend but said nothing. Hakkai was in a mood. A very very dangerous mood.

The two brunettes stumbled along to the market. Hakkai dragging his feet and Goku bouncing and begging for everything and anything edible in his line of sight. "Oh! Hakkai, look apples! Aaah~theres meat. And bread. And! And! And! Beeeef~" Goku exclaimed, practically drooling. Hakkai tried to tune the monkey out, being patient as possible as he selected foods that would keep for the next few days. It was his birthday, had anyone even noticed? Maybe he had never told them it but...couldn't he just have one peaceful day to read?

"HEY, LOOK, HAKKAI!" Goku gasped, running towards a stand with steamed buns.

"No." Hakkai said coldly, picking up two cartons of cigarettes.

Next he selected two cartons of cigarettes as Goku rummaged throw the paper sacks he had already purchased. "EWWW. I hate leeks. So much," he grumbled, puffing out his cheeks.

'You've never complained before when I cooked them into soup." Hakkai said happily, his voice aggravated and tense. Naturally, Goku didn't pick up the strained tone in Hakkai's generally quiet voice.

"Oh! Yay! You got pork buns? can I eat them now, huh? Huh!" Goku reached excitedly into a bag of hot buns. Hakkai's good eye gave an annoyed twitch from behind his monocle.

"GOKU! ENOUGH!' Hakkai growled, slapping a bun from Goku's hand.

He gripped Goku's wrist tightly, enough to leave marks and his shopping bags. Dragging the kid back to the hotel. He was at his whits end and the sound of Goku whimpering made him even more angry.

"Shut. Up. Goku." Goku's brown eyes grew large in shock, he had never seen the Qi user so angry. Hakkai kicked the door open and released Goku, none too gently sitting the groceries on the table. Sanzo and Gojyo looked shocked, Hakkai's emerald eyes looked dangerous.

"I am going to read," he began coldly, "If anyone so much as disturbs me I will take my power limiter off and rip your intestines out your nose." He grinned, icy and dark, "Understood?"

"Y-yes..." the other three men said in scared unison.

"Hey, Gojyo? Whats with Hakkai? Its like someone took his birthday away..." Goku looked down, his large brown eyes full of concern.

"B-...birthday! Goku! You're brilliant." Gojyo placed both palms on the table and stood, knocking the chair to the floor. He mussed Goku's hair, grinning widely. Goku put both hands on his head, looking at Sanzo with sheer confusion.

"Is everyone sick today? Is it a youkai?" Goku asked Sanzo, who gave a shrug in return.

–

Gojyo ran into the room him and Hakkai where sharing. Hakkai was wearing his reading glasses and held a book about surgical procedures in his hand. He looked up, forest green eyes cool, calculating, and still angry.

"What do you want, Gojyo? Don't you have some tail to chase?"

Gojyo sat on the bed beside Hakkai, blowing softly in the other's ear. "And why would I do that when I have you?" Gojyo wrapped both arms around Hakkai's waist and licked up his neck. Hakkai didn't so much as flinch, just reached up and pinched Gojyo's tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

"Not in the mood," Hakkai growled. Hakkai was rarely in 'the mood' but usually Gojyo's charms brought him into it. Not tonight apparently, the younger was pissed.

Gojyo sighed, if he wanted to get laid he knew it wouldn't happen tonight. He wrapped his arms tighter around his friend and secret lover, burying his face in Hakkai's shoulder.

" 'Kai..."

"What is it?" Hakkai asked quietly.

"Nothin'." Gojyo muttered, running his tanned hand from the crook of Hakkai's neck down to the dip in his lower back.

"Youre really tense...let me give you a massage." Gojyo's voice was honest, holding no lust just concern as slid up the back of Hakkai's shirt, kneading his fingers into the soft, pale skin beneath them. Hakkai sighed with relief as Gojyo rolled his thumbs over all the painful places in his thin back.

"You've lost weight...I'll be sure to give that damn monkey a reaming tomorrow. But for now I'll do anything to make your birthday special..." Hakkai gasped softly, looking over his shoulder, blushing up to his ears.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did..." Gojyo whispered pressing his lips to Hakkai's cheek.

Hakkai smiled softly, a real smile, not the fake mask he usually wore. "I...Gojyo...I don't know if I can do this much longer..."

"Do what, 'Kai?"

"Watch the one I love make me second best..."

Gojyo's crimson eyes widened as he saw small tears slip down Hakkai's ivory cheeks. "Hakkai...you know you're my number one...all those other women are...nothing." Hakkai's eyes shone with disbelief, not disbelief in Gojyo's words but disbelief in why someone could ever love him. Gojyo, releasing Hakkai's hands, removed the glasses from atop Hakkai's nose and set them on the nightstand. He lifted Hakkai's chin in his thumb and forefinger, making Hakkai look into his crimson eyes.

"Hakkai...don't lookit me like that. I mean it. Let me show you..."

Gojyo slipped his hand up Hakkai's shirt, brushing his thumb across a small pink nipple, causing it to harden. A small, sweet sound escaped his lover's lips. Gojyo smirked softly, unfastening Hakkai's shirt and dropping it to the floor, revealing a pale chest, scarred stomach and two very hard nipples. "You're beautiful, 'Kai..." Gojyo whispered into Hakkai's ear as his thumb and forefinger rolled a perfect pink buds. "Aanh..." Hakkai moaned softly, shivering under Gojyo's power.

"Gojyo...please...You're just saying that to get laid..."

Gojyo growled, "I am not," he insisted, bringing his head up to suck hard on Hakkai's neck, causing a helpless moan.

Gojyo kissed Hakkai all over, his other hand slipping into the back of the other's pants and under the underwear. "Hakkai...I'll prove to you...I wont flirt with women anymore," he insisted, looking straight into Hakkai's eyes. Hakkai pulled away, pulling down his shirt. "If I meant so much...then you wouldn't need anyone else, Gojyo. Just me." Gojyo was fuming, Hakkai was being so difficult lately. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing he could say would be justified. Was Hakkai right? Maybe Gojyo was only using his friend as a sexual outlet. No...Hakkai meant more to him than that, though he would never want to admit it. Hakkai stood,

"I'm taking a shower, dont disturb me."

Gojyo growled, pulling Hakkai by the sleeve to face him where Gojyo had stood. He grabbed Hakkai's wrists in his hand and snaked his free arm around Hakkai, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Gojyo...sto-" Gojyo cut Hakkai off by capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Hakkai moaned softly and Gojyo took the opportunity to invade Hakkai's mouth. He moved, shifting to push his friend against the wall, his hand ran up and down Hakkai's back and finally rested on Hakkai's firm ass. He squeezed hard, causing his love to moan loudly but the sound was lost in Gojyo's kiss. He held Hakkai's wrists tight in his hand as his tongue tangled with Hakkai's fighting for dominance. He needed air so he slowly, reluctantly broke the kiss. "

Hakkai..from the time i saw you...I loved you. I wanted to make you mine. I just never wanted to admit to myself that I enjoyed being inside you the most. I enjoyed your company..."

Red met green, green stared back at red and the Hakkai closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. Gojyo smiled softly, planting a small kiss on Hakkai's lips as his middle finger traced and teased Hakkai's entrance. Hakkai gasped, his entrance puckering, his knees were shaking as he put one hand on the wall to steady himself. Gojyo trailed his finger away and along the inside of the brunette's waistband until he found the button. He kissed down Hakkai's chest causing soft mewls and quickened breaths until his tongue found the button and he unbuttoned Hakkai's pants. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and teasingly licked the outside of Hakkai's boxers.

He moaned, nibbling his own index finger, "Ah...Go...Gojyo..."

Gojyo slid down Hakkai's pants and underwear, admiring the sight he saw. He gripped Hakkai in his hand and licked just the tip, Hakkai gasped, thrusting his hips. Gojyo took him into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue over Hakkai's member as he engulfed him. Hakkai shuddered and moaned, his legs shook, barely holding him up. Gojyo placed one hand on his lover's hips, helping him steady.

He slipped his tongue back and forth, firm across the vein on the bottom of the brunette's manhood. "AH~!" sang Hakkai's voice, helpless yet lustful. Gojyo flicked his tongue roughly across the slit, his other hand moving from Hakkai's member to his backside. Hakkai moaned softly as Gojyo slipped two fingers inside and scissored them. He wanted Hakkai to come, not once but multiple times tonight. God his pants were too tight, his own member was raging, wanting badly to be inside that tight ass he was now thrusting his fingers into. His middle finger caressed a tight bundle of nerves, causing Hakkai to go into a frenzy of short, sharp moans. He was so close, Gojyo could taste it, slowly he slid his mouth away and stood, keeping his fingers inside his partner. He placed his knee in between Hakkai's legs, massaging the sack with his knee and the younger male's prostate with his fingertips. He loosened his own pants and Hakkai used his foot to help them to the floor. Gojyo rubbed and pressed against Hakkai's sweet spot. Hakkai gasped and shuddered, practically screaming as he came hard, nearly collapsing onto Gojyo. Gojyo grinned, lifting Hakkai and and carrying him to the bed. Hakkai laid on the bed, staring up at Gojyo greedily as he climbed atop Hakkai. Gojyo took Hakkai's legs in his arms and lifted them so they wrapped around his waist.

This position also allowed him easier access to that sweet little ass That he so loved. He carefully slid into Hakkai, slowly at first until Hakkai's tension left his backside. "Gods...Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed with pleasure, eyelashes fluttering over half-lidded eyes as Gojyo thrust slowly into him. Gojyo wanted to plough him, hard and fast but he wanted it to last. Gojyo slid nearly all the way out to where just his tip massaged Hakkai's tight entrance.

"Harder..."Hakkai's voice begged Gojyo, as did that small, writhing, sexy body. Gojyo began to thrust harder and deeper, hitting Hakkai's sweet spot each time he slipped inside. Hakkai's fists gripped the bedsheets and arched his back. Gojyo groaned, sliding one hand under Hakkai's back, the other hand found its way to Hakkai hand. He smiled, entwining his tanned fingers with Hakkai's pale digits.

"You're amazing...Hakkai." he whispered into Hakkai's ear, pressing his body closer to Hakkai's, allowing him to slip in deeper than before. "I want...to come together this time." Gojyo told him in a sultry voice. Hakkai smiled softly and genuinely, Gojyo captured Hakkai's lips into a heated yet romantic kiss, thrusting deeper and faster into his lover. Hakkai moaned in unison with Gojyo.

Hakkai's body tightened and he mewled loudly, Gojyo groaned loudly cumming hard as Hakkai did. Hakkai moaned sharply as his orgasm came in short sporadic burst, the feeling inside him was hot and warm, almost comforting. As he finished he felt so tired and comfortable. He smiled, pushing back Gojyo's curtain of hair from his tanned face and pecking him on the lips. "I..love you...," He mumbled, curling against Gojyo's side as soon as he rolled off of him.

"Love you too, 'Kai." he smiled, looking down to see that Hakkai was already asleep. He slipped out from the younger's grasp and wet a cloth from the bathroom, taking extra care in cleaning off his partner then himself. After they were both clean he carefully slid into bed, covering them both and sliding his arms around Hakkai. 'Sleep well.' he whispered, placing his lips against Hakkai's forehead and falling asleep.

The next morning their breakfast was brought to the party by a rather busty young waitress in a very short skirt. Gojyo barely glanced at her, save to tell her what he wanted to eat. Goku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sanzo, are you sure Gojyo and Hakkai haven't been possessed?" he stage-whispered dramatically. "Gojyo didn't even flirt with that pretty lady."

Sanzo grunted, uncaring until his lighter fell on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up. He smirked around his cigarette, picking up the zilver zippo. He had seen tan fingers gripping pale fingers very tightly under the table. Gojyo was grinning and Hakkai seemed to be beaming too.

"Did you have a good birthday, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, nearly snorting.

"I did," Hakkai grinned.

"It was your birthday!" Goku gasped, pushing his pastry puff towards Hakkai. "You can have this, Hakkai!"

Hakkai laughed, "Thank you, Goku."


	2. Hakuryu Transforms!

**A/N – had this idea randomly while watching episodes 5 and 6 of Reload again. **

**Song I am Writing To: 300 Violin Orchestra – Jorge Quintero**

Chapter 2. Hakuryu's a Girl!

Demon's charged left and right at them. Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo stood back to back, killing the current swarm of demons. They had just jumped out of the Jeep a moment for a bathroom break. The next town was still a way's over and with all these damned interruptions, according to Goku, they'd never get there.

Ten demons came at Hakkai at once and he blasted them away with ease. The numbers dwindled and it finally seemed like they would have a stroke of luck. Fast was ever so cruel though, and the party would be sure that the Merciful Goddess herself would be chuckling above. A gray blast came from nowhere, headed straight for Gojyo. "Gojyo!" Hakkai shouted, punching a youkai in his path out of the way. Before he could fully move, there was a loud "Kyuuuu" as Hakuryu transformed and flew in front of them.

There was a large flash of light and the smokey haze cleared. Sitting on the ground was a small girl, looking younger than Goku. She appeared only to be about eight years old. She was small, her pale legs were out to the side, her spikey white hair with a long back reminded Sanzo of Goku many years before. She had large red eyes and wore a huge smile, despite being completely nude. "Kyuuu~" she sang and Hakkai's emerald eyes widened, causing his monocle to fall askew.

"The fuck!" Gojyo shouted, staring down at the petite girl.

"How do we plan to get to the next town with this?" Sanzo asked, pointing down at her.

Hakkai was still in shock as he untied the white cloth he wore across his shoulder and draped it around her tiny body. "Uhm...my guess is wherever that blast came from...did something to Hakuryu..."

"No shit, dumbass," Sanzo growled.

"Hakuryu's a girl!" Goku shouted, finally allowing words to form in his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you she was?" Hakkai asked, helping her up from the ground. "We'll have to walk as far as we can. The youkai that did this couldn't have gone far, right?"

Goku groaned and picked up his and Sanzo's bags, "I'm hungry..."

"Shut up, Goddamn Ape!" Gojyo growled, throwing his own bag at Goku.

"Hey! Watch it, Cockroach! I ain't carrying your shit!" Goku spat but Gojyo simply ignored him.

"If Hakkai says we walk, we had better walk. The more you argue the lounger it will be until we get her back to normal," Gojyo explained very carefully to Goku, as though talking to a small child.

Gojy lifted Hakuryu up from her armpits and placed her on his shoulders. He looked almost happy, the way he was being seemed foreign to everyone. Even Sanzo stared in disbelief as Gojyo placed his hand's on her legs and began walking. "Come on, guys."

"Actually, " Hakkai began as he was walking, "Anytime Hakuryu's hit with a large amount of youkai magic she absorbs it and is able to go into her real, human form. She just keeps it suppressed most of the times. She does work harder than most of us, I mean."

"What?" Goku exclaimed, staring in wonder at the small child.

"That's great and all, Hakkai but make her turn back," Sanzo ordered.

"I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to," Hakkai sang airily, getting a low grumble from the immoral priest.

Hakuryu crossed her arms across Gojyo's head. "Kyuuu~" she sang along with Hakkai as she laid her head on her arms and fell asleep. "Hey! Why's she sleepin' on me?" Gojyo complained and Hakkai laughed, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other.

"She must really like you, Gojyo," Goku laughed, teasing Gojyo. "You're like her daddy, and Hakkai is like a Mama!"

"How would you know!" Gojyo growled, blushing.

"None of us would, really but it is fun to think of this as a family, right?" Hakkai, blushing at Goku's comment, nudged Sanzo with his elbow who only grunted in response.

"Wh-whatever, 'Kai," Gojyo grumbled, walking a little bit faster, being careful not to disturb the passenger on his shoulders.

At last, they arrived at a small bed and breakfast in a near deserted town. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Goku whined over how hungry and tired he was, Hakkai chuckled softly as Sanzo paid for two double rooms and Gojyo shifted uncomfortably as his back hurt from the long walk.

The desk attendant handed Goku a key and then Sanzo with matching numbers. She then handed two matching keys to Hakkai and Gojyo. "Be sure that you don't let your daughter out." She smiled cutely, chuckling, "Its great to see two men like you adopting these days."

Hakkai blushed and laughed awkwardly as he turned away towards the rooms. "Hey, Hakkai, what did she mean back there?" Goku asked, prodding Hakkai's side.

"Goku," Sanzo ordered, "Lets go get food."

"Foood!" Goku laughed, throwing his bags in their room before following Sanzo down the hall.

Hakkai unlocked and opened the room. It was small but most definitely accommodating, there were two beds, full size, made up nicely. The wood floors were scrubbed to a perfect shine and the pale lavender wall paper accompanied by a vase of lavender on the nightstand was relaxing. Gojyo sighed, carefully laying Hakuryu on one of the beds and tucking her in.

"Hakkai...are you sure we can leave her here while we go eat? Won't she be hungry or lonely when she wakes up?"

"You certainly are worried, 'Papa Gojyo'" Hakkai sang, teasingly, causing his lover and friend to blush this time.

"I just...nevermind," Gojyo stood, pushing his red hair from his face and opening the door for Hakkai. As Gojyo followed his lover out, he glanced back once again. Hakuryu was curled under the blanket, her tiny fist pressed against her lips. He smiled softly and locked the door, following Hakkai dowqn to the dining room. They got their food and sat across from Sanzo, who was picking at his noodles, and Goku, who was scarfing down every last bit of his food.

"Hey, Hakkai! Come to think of it when we first met you didn't have Hakuryu, right?" Goku asked between bite of his food. Hakkai nodded, "No, I found her."

"Oh! I bet its an awesome story," Goku exclaimed, throwing his childish hands into the air.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sanzo muttered.

"I found her while I was living with Gojyo. I was sitting in the back room reading and..."

"And?" Goku encouraged him, his umber eyes wide and eager.

"She was laying in the woods, in the same place he had found me," Hakkai pointed his thumb towards Gojyo who scoffed. "She was very weak and so I took her in. I only got to see her human-like form once or twice but since I saved her she has always protected me and vice versa!"

Goku placed his index finger to his lip, humming softly as he thought about how strange yet nice Hakkai was. "Whelp! I'm tired now!" he pushed back his chair and stood.

Hakkai chuckled as he ate the rest of his food. "Guess tonight I ain't getting' any, huh?" Gojyo teased, knowing full well it had only been two days, too long for him but too soon for Hakkai. He also knew Hakkai had far too many morals to do such things in the vicinity of people, sleeping or other wise.

Hakkai smiled, "You're awful. Come one, let's go to bed. I am rather tired, and I am sure you are too."

"Hey, hey, Sanzo, tell me a story. Pleeeease," Goku begged, laying in his bed.

"You're 18, can't you act your age?" Sanzo growled but looked at Goku who was pouting, his eyes watery and large. Sanzo growled, sitting on the edge of Goku's bed.

"Once upon a time, the land was inhabited by demons and men. Both cultures lived together in harmony. Two secret rules were set amongst the two – humans and demons must never mate and neither species can slay the others without reas..."Sanzo glanced at Goku who was fast asleep, hugging onto the priest's arm.

"Stupid Monkey," Sanzo mumbled, patting the brunette's head with affection.

Gojyo flopped onto the bed, sighing as the matress sank under his sore back. "What's on your mind?" Hakkai asked, sitting beside his friend and moving a strand of hair from his face.

"Don't...take this wrong, okay." It was never good for Gojyo to start out like that. He knew Hakkai wasn't so emotional as to outwardly take anything wrong but despite how he seemed, he was fragile. "Sometimes, I wish you were a girl. And that all this traveling was over so we could...uhm..." the redhead blushed, hiding his face. "H-have kids."

Hakkai's eyes widened and he blinked in disbelief. Gojyo, want kids? That was almost as insane as Sanzo smiling, or Goku not being hungry. Hakkai snickered softly, he knew exactly how Gojyo felt though. "I getcha. You can just be Haku-chanh's daddy~!" Hakkai laughed, tickling Gojyo. Gojyo laughed, trying to grab Hakkai but he slipped out of his arms and ran across the room, laughing.

Gojyo sat up, chasing Hakkai and snaking his arms around the smaller's waist. He smiled, pulling Hakkai into the bed and wrapping his arms around him. "Night..." he whispered in Hakkai's ear as he reached over him to turn off the light before rolling so his back was against Hakkai's. He smiled softly at the faint outline of Hakuryu before falling into a deep sleep. He was so tired he didn't even feel it when a small dragon demon snuck into bed and cuddled against his chest... Hakkai didn't say a word, just went to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
